


A Shelter for Dragons and Cats

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Guild Natsu Dragneel, Gen, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Four members of the Cait Shelter Legal Guild go "Salamander hunting" in Hargeon.





	A Shelter for Dragons and Cats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[SDC]**

**A Shelter for Dragons and Cats**

**[SDC]** **  
Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

It was almost the seventh-year anniversary of the day First Generation Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, first ended up alongside each other after they were separated from their Dragon foster parents when they heard rumors of a Salamander in Hargeon which drew their attention. Although Wendy's cat creature companion, Carla, pointed out that Natsu's Wizard alias was "Salamander", and that it wouldn't make sense for a Dragon to be in a Human town either way, the four of them, Natsu's companion Happy included, decided to check it out regardless. If it was a lead on a Dragon, then it was something to celebrate. If it was someone using Natsu's own reputation for whatever they wanted, though, then someone was going to get their head bashed in.

After surviving a rough train ride, the group from the Cait Shelter Legal Guild soon saw a blue-haired conman flaunting his "status as Salamander of Cait Shelter" to a mob of women with Charm Magic no less. Initial disappointment quickly turned to anger on the part of Natsu, especially when the jerkass attempted to use his Magic with a stare towards the twelve-year-old Wendy, who thankfully, wasn't having any of it. Seeing Natsu about to head over to beat the idiot up, Wendy quickly used her own Magic to dispel the Charm spell, which brought all of the women to their senses.

"Hey, what's going on?" One of them asked in confusion.

"What am I doing here?" Said another.

"This bastard was using illegal Magic to make us swoon!" A certain blonde in blue and white clothes snapped with an accusing point at the now panicking dope responsible.

"Get him!" The rest of the women yelled in outrage before they then grabbed and beat the crook up themselves.

Seeing the beatdown left mixed feelings in Natsu, though. "Aw, man. I wanted to beat him up."

Wendy sighed before responding. "I know, but I was concerned you would've gone overboard."

Carla scoffed saying. "Isn't that what usually happens?"

Happy giggled. "They're not wrong there, Natsu."

With law enforcement having finally arrived to arrest the lying moron, the Cait Shelter Wizards were about to take their leave when the blonde girl from before called out to them.

"Excuse me, but I just wanted to say thank you for clearing up that creep's Charm on us." She told them with a smile before adding. "You guys mind if I buy you all lunch?"

"We'd appreciate that!" Natsu and Happy cheered while Carla rolled her eyes and Wendy giggled at the display.

**[SDC]**

**I know in my last Fairy Tail one-shot I had eleven female characters left to pair Natsu with, but then I thought about Karen, Ur, Irene, Juliet, and Heine as well as considered Wendy before I decided to keep this one-shot here general. While I do have some vague idea for how Wendy could've been aged up in the original time travel, I don't really know if a grown up version of her would look exactly the same as her Edolas counterpart, so I chose not to go down that route.**


End file.
